General Edward
General Edward Edwardian (simply known as General Edward or Edward) is the main antagonist of the 2010 version of the movie Gulliver's Travels. He was portrayed by Chris O'Dowd. Biography General Edward is the commander of the Lilliputian army. He is in love with Princess Mary, daughter of King Theodore (Billy Connolly) and Queen Isabelle (Catherine Tate). However, Edward is vain and narcissistic and doesn't treat Mary with proper respect. One day, Lemuel Gulliver (Jack Black) arrives on Lilliput after his ship has crash-landed on the island. It turns out that Gulliver is a giant, compared to the tiny people of Lilliput. Edward and his army arrest Gulliver and accuse him of being a beast and aiding their enemies the Blefuscians. Edward puts Gulliver in prison along with Horatio (Jason Segel), whom Edward had jailed for fancying Princess Mary. Gulliver is soon made to be a slave, but proves useful when the Blefuscians attack and Gulliver helps to put the fire out by urinating on the flames. After this, Gulliver is hailed as a hero. Gulliver replaces Edward as the King's favorite and ensures that Horatio is freed from prison. Edward is demoted to vice-general and is replaced by Gulliver. Edward's relationship with Mary is put under strain, as Gulliver has encouraged Horatio to woo Mary and her heart turns to Horatio instead. Mary even chastises Edward for calling Gulliver a beast. Edward is highly jealous of Gulliver and wants to get rid of him. As such, Edward starts to betray Lilliput by turning off the defense systems, causing Lilliput to be attacked by Blefuscians. Fortunately, Gulliver easily manages to defeat them. After this, Edward openly gives his loyalty to the King of Blefuscia and proposes a plan to defeat Gulliver building a robot from instructions in Gulliver's magazine. Edward in his robot form challenges Gulliver to a duel and is able to defeat Gulliver and expose his lies to the public, with Gulliver confessing that he's "just a guy from the mailroom". As a result, Gulliver is exposed as a liar and is banished to "the island where we dare not go". Edward imprisons King Theodore and Queen Isabelle and he intends to force Princess Mary to marry him. Soon after, Edward captures Darcy, (Amanda Peet) Gulliver's colleague, who has came to Lilliput as a result of Gulliver having plagiarized his report to impress her. Darcy is put in prison along with the deposed King and Queen. Horatio escapes to the island where Gulliver is now dressed as a doll by the giant girl. Gulliver is depressed and is not willing to help as his name is now mud in Lilliput. Horatio tells Gulliver that Edward has kidnapped Darcy and this persuades Gulliver to help. Gulliver challenges Edward to another duel with the promise that he restores Lilliput to its former glory. However, Edward threatens to destroy Lilliput should Gulliver fail. During the fight, Edward has modified his robot so that it can give out electricity which shocks Gulliver. Horatio climbs inside the robot and wrestles with Edward causing Gulliver to get the better of him. Gulliver is able to "wedgie" the robot and the structure collapses on itself. The King and Queen are restored and they give Horatio their blessing to marry Mary. Edward frees himself from the robot and attempts to kidnap Mary, but Mary punches Edward in the face. It is unknown if Edward was banished to "the island where we dare not go" for his crimes and treachery, despite Lilliput and Blefuscia being united in peace. Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Golddiggers Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Misogynists Category:Love Rivals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Thrill-Seekers